


So Cold, So Alive

by FoxFaith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Nameless Lion, Nameless Paladin, really sad, soul survivors, venting???, why do i write this stuff, you decide who it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFaith/pseuds/FoxFaith
Summary: “Why can't you understand that I don't want to see them in my head anymore.” The paladin screamed at the lion. All that was left of her was a head, torso and one functioning front leg.





	

“Take it back!” He shouted as loud as he could, the echos of it bouncing around the walls.

“Release me!” He fell to his hands and knees, tears streaming down his face, their wide horrified eyes still gleaming in the darkness of his skull as the beam of destructive light passed through each and every lion and paladin in it's path.

God, he couldn't save them. 

They were all gone from his mind. They had gotten all so close over the past few years and their links within the web of their sole objective grew stronger. They could hear, speak and see into each others minds. And worst of all, he thinks, they could feel.

She growled low through the floor in her hanger, the metal of it vibrating. She knew the pain in his chest where the hole had been punched through in the moments of watching it in their heads as the beam came their way. He felt the terror that passed through the link from them, then one by one, with only seconds between, they went out. Like tiny candles extinguished by a breath. All of it was his to keep.

Now, it was just horrible silence. No laughter, no memories, just him stuck alone in the once full shell of his head. Empty. Quiet. Maybe that was why he was causing such a racket. Who would care? They were all gone.

So cold, so alive.

Yet she was still there. The last lion laying still on her side, watching him in quiet observance. Her sisters were completely gone. Vaporized in seconds, her shell just as full of sleep as his. Maybe for her it was worse. She was a fraction to a whole and now she was just an amputated limb, lying half blown apart with her pilot breaking down in violent sobs, begging her to revoke her claim on him. If anything, their fractured bond only grew stronger from the desperation. They were the last ones after all.

“Why can't you understand that I don't want to see them in my head anymore.” The paladin screamed at the lion. All that was left of her was a head, torso and one functioning front leg. 

“Please.” He begged, holding his chest with his arms in an attempt to comfort himself where no one else could. The pool of tears was growing beneath his lowered head, his body shaking from the shock and blood loss, the strength once burning so bright with adrenaline in the battle was gone. He could barely keep himself from collapsing.

She pressed against the wall of his mind. There wasn't much left to resist her.

'I'm not going anywhere.' She spoke very quietly, careful not to startle him. 'I'm here.' The words were solid with meaning between them. 

'I'm here...' She repeated.

Finally, he surrendered and stumbled to his feet, crossing the gap, a blood trail left behind, before his legs gave out and he fell against her muzzle. She keened through her vents with worry.

They ended up being the unfortunate survivors of everything, yet they still had each other; two bodies housing the mindless echos of many.


End file.
